


How do you get a werewolf to leave you alone? (throw a ball and yell fetch)

by holygolightly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek Secret Santa, Evil Gerard Argent, Insecure Derek Hale, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sterek Secret Santa, Wolf Derek, basically he gets called out on his shit, but he tries to make up for it, full shift derek, or i guess more accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holygolightly/pseuds/holygolightly
Summary: And that's how Stiles got here; using his magic powers to play fetch with his actual wolf boyfriend on their special new moon dates.
Who knew they'd have Gerard fucking Argent to thank for this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anchors-and-adderall on tumblr for the Sterek Secret Santa. I tried to use her prompts: wolf!Derek and pack dynamics. I'm so sorry if it sucks. I tried my best. Happy Holidays. 
> 
> TW////Also, quick warning. I do mention the fact that Kate raped Derek so please beware of that as you move forward.
> 
> Some quick background:  
> Essentially everything that happened leading up to this is canon. The biggest difference right now is that Gerard leaves the torture basement to come get the bite. The kidnapping and the warehouse scene are happening simultaneously. I also have no idea the exact events in the warehouse scene and it makes me too angry to watch again so I'm just making my own.

Driving through the warehouse wall is not what Stiles expected. He figured it'd be like those TV shows where the hero bursts in and saves the day. He kinda forgets that he's, y'know, actually _smashing through_ a fucking wall. There's some horrible screeching as the metal of the jeep caves in due to the force of the crash. Bricks from the wall fall and smash into the windshield. Stiles knows he's shrieking like a child but so are the beta's in the backseat so it's not too embarrassing.

Honestly, Stiles still can't figure out how he ended up here. Like not even in a 'how did my life get to this point' type of way, in a genuinely "I don't remember, my mind is a blur" kind of way. He knows they were locked up at Gerard's one second, awaiting his return, and the next they were free. He also knows the three of them are definitely going to have to sit down and discuss the proper order of events that took place, but that's not a priority right now.

Stepping out of the jeep kind of sucks, to be honest. His whole body already hurt from Gerard's hospitality, so whiplash isn't really helping the situation. Which is probably why it takes him a few seconds to really understand what's happening, but once it clicks, he wishes this was just a concussion-born hallucination.

What the fuck is Scott thinking? How could he do this? Stiles doesn't even need to know the details that led Scott to this decision to know it was the wrong one.

There's absolutely no fucking excuse for using Derek like this. _**Derek.**_ The man who'd gone through more than all of them combined, who's been raped, betrayed, and had his entire family torn away from him in the blink of an eye. How could Scott use Derek's body against him like this, especially after knowing what Kate did? How could the rest of them stand around and let this happen? It's a goddamn miracle Derek even has the willpower to get up in the mornings, let alone all he does to try and help (even if he's kind of bad at it.) He does his fucking hardest to help even when he knows he's going to get shit on in return. Sure, biting angsty, vulnerable teenagers wasn't the best idea but fuck if he didn't have his reasons. He saved Isaac's life, he gave Erica back her health, and he showed Boyd that he can truly belong. Fuck, he even tried to help Jackson. And even though that kind of turned out to be a disaster, Derek sure as shit can't take the blame for it. Jackson's emotional issues are Jackson's to sort out. Fuck, even after all the shitty things Scott did to him, Derek still always had his back.

So how the fuck could Scott even begin to excuse this clusterfuck?

Stiles genuinely feels sick to his stomach seeing Derek immobile and vulnerable like this. Derek should never look this resigned. He doesn't deserve this shit, nobody does. As Stiles really takes in the scene, with Jackson/Kanima standing off to the side, Lydia slowly inching up to him, the betas looking up from the backseat of the jeep, dumbfounded. Isaac looks conflicted, his gaze darting from Scott to Allison to Derek. Allison was standing behind Gerard, her eyes troubled but her arm steady as she pointed her bow towards the paralyzed alpha. 

Scott has to be the worst, though. He's just standing there, his face emotionless. Stiles feels the anger thrumming through his veins at the sight. How the hell can he feel nothing? How can he not realize what he's doing?

He feels his body heating up, the anger he's feeling practically a physical thing. His hands shake and eyes water as he realizes what they've done. This poor man, practically still a teenager, has been fucked over by every person he's ever cared about and he still can't catch a fucking break.

The energy that had been building up seems to burst from his body, electrocuting him on it's way out. A scream is torn from his throat as he feels himself go airborne. Across the room, a wolf howl sounds and Stiles' head finally makes contact with the wall. 

                        ======================================================================

Waking up sucked. Everything hurt. Fuck, it even felt like his eyeballs were going to pound out of his skull. Plus, there was some strange wetness dripping down his face. At first, he could've sworn it was blood, that his brain must be leaking out of his damn ears with the force he contacted the wall with. But once again, Stiles would be wrong. It's not blood, its saliva. Because there's a _giant ass actual fucking wolf_ standing over him. And it's licking his face, because of course it is.

"What the fu-" Stiles cuts himself off as he takes in the color of the wolf's eyes, the impossible shade of hazel that Stiles would recognize anywhere.

"Derek?"

The wolf-Derek-yips.

"Oh fuck, that's adorable."

Derek growls, Stiles coos.

Stiles takes a few moments to actually look at Derek. He's not the bipedal beast that Peter was, not the monstrous figure that still haunts some of Stiles' nightmares. No, instead he just looks like a very large wolf. Like a wolf the size of a pony. Stiles knows it should still frighten him that a large carnivorous predator was licking his face, but Stiles can't bring himself to feel anything other than secure with Derek standing guard over him.

His wolf ears are a little lopsided and stick out a bit more than an average wolf's would. Plus, his fangs look a little goofy when he snarls, sticking out over his snout. They remind Stiles of Derek's bunny-teeth he so often tries to hide. He has jet black fur with a little light gray mixed in. He's absolutely stunning, even as an animal. It's kind of amazing, but not at all surprising. 

Stiles finally drags his eyes away from Derek to take stock of the rest of the room. Jackson's scales are slowly fading away but his eyes are still shining a kanima yellow so this is probably Jackson's final transformation. No longer being controlled but not a werewolf either. Lydia is holding onto him, whispering in his ear. Chris must've shown up at some point because he and Allison are having some kind of weird whisper-shouting match in the corner of the room. Erica and Boyd have exited the back of the jeep and have huddled together, dragging Isaac near them as well. Scott is standing in the center of it all, mouth open in shock, standing over Gerard's body.

Because Gerard is dead.

What the fuck just happened?

"We were going to ask you that?"

"Peter? What the hell? I'm fairly certain that you are very much dead. How the fuck are you here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Scott says, trying to take a step towards Stiles.

Derek moves closer and growls.

"Derek?" Stiles asks, concerned.

Of course this growl also makes everyone else decide it's a smart idea to walk closer as well.

Derek's growling increases and he starts tugging on Stiles' sleeve, like he wants to drag him away.

"Ok buddy, I'm coming. Let's go." Stiles says, hurriedly, not wanting to risk Derek bugging out, despite the million questions running through his mind right now.

Stiles tries to stand and wobbles a bit. Derek headbutts his legs, like he's trying to help steady him.

"I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Stiles, you can't go with him. He's not safe." Scott says, incredulous.

"Really, Scott? Because last I saw, you were the one working with the enemy." His eyes dart dangerously towards Gerard before moving to Allison, watching the way hers widen in shock in response.

Stiles opens the door to the passenger side of the jeep to let Derek jump in before moving towards the drivers side himself, wanting to leave before everyone shakes out of their stupor and realizes what just happened.

As he maneuvers his half crushed jeep out of the demolished warehouse wall, he can't help but to fill the oppressive silence with some of his classic babbling.

"I guess we're going to my house, huh. I mean, it's not like we have another choice. Where do you even live? Please don't tell me you actually bunk in the train depot. Or even worse, the absolutely condemned Hale ruins."

Derek starts his subvocal growling again.

"Ok, ok. I got it. No more questions."

Stiles makes it about eight seconds.

"Seriously though, are you stuck like that?" 

Derek barks, as if yelling at him.

"Jesus, fine. I'll be quiet."

And miraculously, he is. They finish the rest of the drive in silence before pulling up in front of his house.

"Alright, let's get you upstairs. Luckily, we shouldn't have to deal with my dad being home tonight since he'll be dealing with the fallout of everything that happened at the game."

They slowly make their way up the stairs. 

"I guess just come sit" Stiles says, patting the best next to where he has settled.

Derek glares, as best he can with no discernible eyebrows, but hops up anyway.

"Look dude, I'll put in a movie so we can both take the night to relax but if you're not back to your normal growly, hairy _human_ self by tomorrow we're going to Deaton's first thing."

Derek doesn't make a sound so Stiles chooses to interpret that as an agreement. He gets up and quickly puts in Alice in Wonderland before settling down on the bed again.

"This was my mom's favorite movie," he confesses, almost in a whisper, "it always helps me calm down."

Derek seems to take the confession in stride, standing up on the bed before spinning in circles a few times in order to lay down.

Stiles barely refrains from cooing again but does allow himself to reach out and pet Derek. Surprisingly, Derek lets him.

Stiles takes this as an invitation to curl up next to the wolf, putting one of his arms around him, almost like one would with a large plush toy.

They stay like that, in silence, for most of the movie.

It's not until Stiles goes to reach for the remote to turn up the volume and happens to hit one of his fresh bruises that he remembers he's injured. It seems Derek had forgotten as well as the wolf starts to panic.

Little whines, barely audible, reach Stiles' ears before the alpha starts pulling at Stiles' shirt gently with his teeth, like he wants to see the bruises.

"Jeez, if you want to see me shirtless that bad, all you had to do was ask."

Derek manages to do the wolf equivalent of an eyeroll before Stiles finally concedes and rolls up the bottom of his shirt.

Derek whines again before starting to lick at the the bruises.

"Whoa buddy, what are you doing? Bad touch, dude. Definitely going to have to contact an adult if you keep this up, man."

Derek, obviously, chooses to ignore him.

"Look, it's no big deal. I'm fine."

Derek growls and his ears pull back, before he whines again.

"Christ, I think you talk more like this than as an actual person."

Derek snaps his teeth at Stiles.

"Fine, fine. Lick away, you big furry weirdo."

Derek starts up again, tentatively. Stiles hates to admit it, but it is pretty relaxing. He can't help but to turn towards the wolf's heat. The events of the day finally catching up to him as his eyes grow heavy.

He falls asleep and dreams of the moon.

                            ================================================================

He wakes up the next morning, still curled into a large, furred Derek. Derek wakes up and seems reach the same realization as well.

"Let's go to Deaton's, I suppose" Stiles sighs out before going to write a note for his father and starting up the jeep.

* * *

Derek can't even pretend and say he shocked by Scott's betrayal. Honestly, part of Derek feels like he deserves it.

Another part can't help but remember Kate's hands on him. Another reminder that his body is only meant to be used as means to an end.

Seeing Stiles crash through the wall, his betas in the backseat, feels kind of like an hallucination.

Him and the boy have recently developed a strange, tentative connection after the pool incident but that doesn't mean Derek dares to get his hopes up here.

Stiles and Scott have been best friends for years. What are the odds the honey-eyed boy didn't already know about McCall's plan?

Apparently, pretty decent on account of the anger that flickers across Stiles' face as he takes in the scene. Derek can't help but feel a little bit warm inside that someone else realizes what's happening.

He also can't help but feel guilty for causing a rift between them.

He tries to ignore that by focusing on the relief at seeing his betas again but unfortunately, even that is overshadowed by negative thoughts. They left him, abandoned him like everyone else.

He tries to remind himself that they're just pups, they don't know any better. He feels mad and hurt but he also knows he'd never forgive himself if something happened to them.

However, being freshly turned doesn't excuse what Scott has done. How could he work with Gerard, knowing what that man has done?

His thoughts are interrupted, of course, by the light that starts illuminating from Stiles.

_What the fuck?_

The room fills with the smell of ozone and Scott makes a move towards Stiles, but doesn't let go of Derek's immobile body, dragging him along.

He's stopped in his tracks as the light shoots from Stiles' body, filling the room with a blinding white flare.

Everything sort of feels like it whites out for a moment. He feels pain, a howl coming out from deep within as his body cracks and changes.

He comes to on all fours, feeling secure and right in a way he hasn't since he first mastered his beta shift. As he looks down and takes in his midnight black paws, he can't even bring himself to be surprised.

He finally looks up and notices Stiles lying on the far end of the warehouse floor, not moving.

He runs over and starts licking at the boys face, a paw against his chest trying to wake him. He doesn't even remember the other people in the room until he hears Isaac's gasp.

He feels his own eyes widen in shock as he takes in the scene.

Gerard's body is laying there, blackened and burnt and while Derek may not know what caused it, it sure as fuck does feel like a poetic end for the bastard.

Scott is standing over the old man's body, mouth agape. Chris enters the scene and heads straight to Allison, hauling her off to the side.

Erica and Boyd inch their way out of the jeep, moving over to Isaac and grabbing onto him, too. Derek can feel the pack connections growing stronger as they take comfort in each others safety. He watches them draw strength from each other, despite their past bitterness and issues and Derek  knows that this is all he ever wanted for them.

He finally looks towards Jackson. Just by glance he can tell the connection between Gerard and the kanima is broken. He still isn't a werewolf, however. He maintains his lizard-like shift and Derek knows it's going to be a bitch to deal with later on.

His attention is drawn back to the body beneath him as Stiles lets out a small whimper.

He moves to start licking again, trying to wake Stiles up while stuck in his full shift.

Finally, the boy's eyes start to flutter open. It's almost amusing to watch Stiles take in the room, in much the same way Derek just did.

What isn't amusing is the way the other occupants try to crowd around him. Derek doesn't want them near Stiles and he can't give a full explanation as to why. He just knows he's suddenly filled with an overwhelming concern for Stiles' safety and can't help but slump in relief when they finally make it to the jeep.

It's strange being back inside the Stilinski house but he tries to curl up in the bed and calm down.

He takes comfort in being near Stiles, near pack. It doesn't even feel dehumanizing or embarrassing to be pet like this. It's almost nice to have a body that has never been touched unkindly, or at least not yet.

It's also nice to hear about Stiles' mom and just relax for an hour or so. Unfortunately, it reaches a bit of an abrupt end when he remembers Stiles' injuries. He's not exactly sure where the licking instinct came from but it's the best method he's got right now so he's gonna roll with it.

Stiles eventually falls asleep, his heartbeat evening out and Derek can't help but feel his own eyes grow heavy as he takes in the rhythm of it.

                        ========================================================================

He wakes up in a panic before remembering the events of the day before. While he's not exactly pleased to heading off to the vet's, he knows they need answers.

* * *

 Deaton says Derek should be back to normal in about two days. Stiles wants to push for more answers but knows that they should wait until Derek is back to his normal self.

He hates to see Derek stuck like this so he tries to make it as simple as possible. Each day he lets Derek outside to run in the preserve in private. Normally, around 9 or so at night, Derek will head back up to the house and Stiles will sneak him back upstairs. He'll help groom his fur of any leaves or grime before running a bath filled with soap for the alpha.

He doesn't want to take advantage of the situation by trying to bathe him or something so he hopes the soapy water and running faucet is enough to get him clean. Then they settle into the bed to watch a few movies while eating before falling asleep.

Stiles continues having conflicted emotions regarding the whole situation. It feels like with every passing hour, Stiles thinks of a new question they need answers to and wants to head over to the vets immediately. But then he also remembers that when they do finally go to demand answers, everyone will have to be there and Stiles isn't exactly eager for their company just yet.

That being said, time waits for no man and eventually the two days passes. As Stiles wakes up one the third day, it's to see Derek slipping on a pair of Stiles' too-large sweatpants that he had laid out the night before. As the scene registers, Stiles realizes that Derek is back in his regular body. He also seems to be avoiding eye contact with him.

'Derek? You ok?"

"Yeah- uh. Thanks for, y'know. That." Derek stutters out before literally jumping out the fucking window.

Stiles can't help the churning in his gut, telling him he's done something wrong but he also knows he'll have to wait until after the meeting with Deaton to ask.

The meeting, which turns out to be essentially fucking useless.

"What do you mean I did this?" Stiles can't help but shriek out.

"Remember when I said you had a spark? Now someone ignited it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How did my 'spark' kill one person and turn another into a fucking wolf?!"

"Your magic sought out the darkness and wished to purify it. I'm honestly surprised it didn't kill Peter as well," the man in question scoffed slightly, as if insulted. "As for Derek, he's always had the potential for a full shift but he was just unable to reach it before now. He was 'stuck' like that simply because it was a shock to his system and a way to cope and analyze everything that had happened in the warehouse."

"So what the hell do we do now?"

"Well, I would suggest you come in for training from now on. Beyond that, there's not much else to do. Now, if that's all. I do actually have a business to run."

Deaton leaves and Scott moves towards Stiles, reaching for his arm.

"Sti-" Stiles makes sure to cut him off, pulling his arm out of the other boys grip before following Derek outside.

"Sorry I turned you into a wolf without your consent!" Stiles shouts across the parking lot.

Derek raises his eyebrows, as if questioning all of his life choices, before moving closer to the shouting man.

"Sorry you had to kill someone." Derek responds, at a much more reasonable volume.

"I'm not."

"C'mon, Stiles."

"No, I mean it. Seriously. If there was anyone I had to choose to kill, it's Gerard all the way, man. Dude was fucking psycho. He deserved it."

"Well, I can't exactly argue with you there...so I guess I'll see you around, Stiles." Derek answered, before turning back towards his car.

That 'see you around' promise turns out to mean shit, however, as Stiles goes several weeks without seeing Derek.

When he asks Erica about it in school, she says he's been taking a lot of time to try and train them properly. Not just to be wolves and to fight, but what it means to be pack. She also says it's been especially focused on Jackson, who feels isolated and guilty because of the whole murdering-lizard thing.

Amazingly enough, Derek has also found the time negotiate a new treaty with the Argents while avoiding both Scott and Peter.

 Stiles can also admit that Derek isn't the only one to blame for their lack of communication as of late. Most of Stiles' time is occupied by assuaging his dad's fears that he's suddenly going to be snatched away again and working on his magical training.

He's managed to make some pretty decent progress lately. The strength of his powers tends to fluctuate kind of like the shift does, responding to the phases of the moon. The biggest difference being Stiles is strongest during the new moon, not the full moon.

This is, of course, what led him out to the preserve this night.

He's trying to get rid of some of his excess energy when he hears a familiar growl. He turns to see a flash of red behind one of the trees.

"Derek?"

Derek whuffs quietly and moves closer.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Derek, predictably, doesn't answer. What is odd, however, is the way his eyes seem transfixed on the glowing ball Stiles had been making.

 Stiles bounces it in the palm of his hand and watches as Derek's eyes track the movement.

When Stiles throws it towards the clearing, Derek takes off like a shot after it.

Stiles chuckles a bit but settles it, knowing it's going to be a long night.

 They play fetch for a while before he starts conjuring up little animal spirits in smoke for Derek to chase.

Eventually the wolf tires himself out and moves over to lay down next to Stiles. Stiles takes full advantage of the close proximity and manages to use the alpha as both a space heater and a pillow. He falls asleep under the trees.

                         ===============================================================

He wakes up as Derek starts to move. He watches as the wolf moves, head cocked to the side as he listens.

"Hey bud, what's up?"

Derek looks around like he's surveying their surroundings before he runs off. Stiles figures he was checking on the relative safety of the preserve and starts to make his way back to the jeep.

As he walks, he tries to work out just why Derek was out there last night.

Stiles' best guess is that it probably has something to do with him being a born wolf. The connection to the moon is almost at it's weakest during the new moon and Derek probably felt vulnerable. His pack is still too new and weak for him to show that kind of weakness around them so he probably tried to sneak off on his own to deal with it. 

Stiles can't help the warmth that spreads through him at the idea that maybe Derek trusts him enough to be that vulnerable around him.

* * *

Hearing Deaton say he's going to be like this for another two days is both a cause for relief and stress. On the one hand, he's not ready to deal with the rest of them yet. While they gave into their pack instincts while in the warehouse, they have all made their opinions quite obvious on what it means to be in his pack. Stiles doesn't do that. He doesn't have any expectations of him.

Derek does worry of course. He worries about how the pack is coping, what Scott is up to, what Peter's latest scheme is. That's why the routine Stiles and he has works. He can relax at night with no pressure while using his preserve time to go check on the pack members without actually interacting with them.

He knows they're going to have a lot of work to do once he gets back. But for now, he can just lay back and relax with Stiles.

Waking up as human isn't as great of a feeling as he had hoped it would be. It unfortunately means he actually has to face all the shit that just happened. While his mind goes through it all, he offers Stiles a stilted thank you before making a hasty get away. He knows he'll have a chance to see him again at Deaton's.

 

Deaton, who of course remains an enigmatic asshole, proves to be no help once again. He completely fails to explain what ignited Stiles' spark or his wolf but he does offer to train Stiles, so at least something good came out of it. Now Derek can focus on training the rest of the pack.

Isaac feels lost and left out which is why he started latching onto Scott. Derek makes sure to cut out some parts of his day to spend solely with Isaac, bringing them closer.

Jackson is still stewing with guilt and shame over the kanima incident which is why he keeps lashing out at everyone else. Having Lydia around seems to help with that. It also helps that Peter is around, to help show Jackson that no matter what he did under Gerard's control, it's still not as bad as the shit Peter did.

Erica and Boyd are close with each other, but seem to be avoiding bonding with everyone else. Derek has been trying to gently nudge them towards Isaac to remind them that they're still wanted here. 

Luckily, Derek was somewhat prepared for this to be a difficult and long process. What did he expect when he bit self-obsessed, angsty teenagers? 

When Isaac starts looking up to Derek as a father figure, that's when he panics. He knows Isaac deserves to have someone to look after him and protect him, such is the job of an alpha, but it just seems so real. Derek is worried about screwing it up but trusts his instincts to protect Isaac like he's a pup.

 

That being said, he knows his connection with the pack is still too new and fragile to put stress on for the new moon. While he knows Peter would understand, Derek has made sure to never trust him again. Not after Laura.

He doesn't like spending it alone, without his pack, but he knows it's for the best.

Which is why he's so surprised to find Stiles there. At first he's worried that something is wrong but then he notices the light in Stiles' hand and can't help but feel a bit mesmerized over it. When Stiles actively engages him in a few games, Derek feels over the moon. (Pun intended.) 

He can finally allow himself to engage in more wolf like behavior than he normally would.

When he wakes up, he does a quick check to make sure it's safe for Stiles to walk back by himself before taking off.

He feels a bit embarrassed by his behavior, like he exposed too much, and should probably go check on the rest of the pack.

He doesn't see Stiles again for the rest of the month but he does see Scott, surprisingly. Apparently, Stiles chewed the boy out until he finally realized the full implications of what he'd done and he wanted to make amends. Derek certainly wasn't ready to forgive and forget just yet but it was a good start, certainly more than he dared to hope for.

 

He does end up seeing Stiles again the next new moon, though. The boy is already waiting for him at the edge of the preserve by the time Derek gets there.

This pattern of silence until their secret night together continues for another month until Stiles changes routine and invites Derek over after. Derek elects to stay in his wolf form but they still have fun. Stiles takes some time to brush the leaves and dirt out of his fur before they curl up and watch another movie. Its the same way the following month, as well.

It's not until the third month of after-moon invites that Derek actually shifts back to his human form. It's awkward at first and Derek doesn't really know what to say. Luckily, Stiles seems to pick up on that and speaks enough for the both of them (though, not much a surprise there).

After that, it becomes easier. Derek finds himself talking comfortably, shifting earlier on during the night. He even starts laughing more.

While they don't really see each other outside of their moon nights, they do start texting every once and a while. Or more accurately, Stiles sends Derek something ridiculous and random and Derek never responds because he's too flustered.

It's not until a full year after the warehouse night that Derek finally takes note of his feelings. He thinks it's taken him so long because it feels different than it did with Paige or Kate.

With Paige, they were too young and immature. Their love too fast and gone too soon. Kate was all force and pain. It was scary and dark and ended in ashes.

But it doesn't feel like that with Stiles. Sure, he's young and acts childish, but he hasn't been a child for a very long time. The spark of childhood was gone long before werewolves showed up in his life, probably whisked away from him as his mother flatlinned. 

And yes, they fight and they get mad and sometimes Derek just wants to say fuck it all and leave but he knows he never could. Because being with Stiles feels like everything is falling into place, connecting in a way it never has before. It feels real.

Which also leads him to his other, less dramatic conclusion; Stiles is his emissary. There's a bond between them that could never form with Deaton. A trust there that an emissary needs from an alpha in order to help that he can never give the vet.

 

(Of course, he does double check with Deaton to make sure.)

He decides to confront Stiles on their new moon ~~date~~ night.

                                            ============================================================ 

They've just gotten back to Stiles' house and Derek quickly changes in the bathroom before coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Stiles...you do know what's been happening here, right?"

Hope quickly fills Stiles' scent.

"I mean...I think so. " He says, with a slight blush forming on his spotted cheeks.

"Really?" Derek asks, surprised that Deaton already brought it up without consulting Derek first.

"I mean, I was hoping...but I mean, I didn't want to assume or scare you off. I was worried I was reading too much into the situation"

"Scare me? Of course not. This is great."

 

"I mean, really? You seriously mean that?"

"Of course I do. The bond we have is just-incredible."

"It's just-wow, I didn't know you could express feelings so openly like this, to be honest."

"Well, I mean, being able to confide in you is kind of the point of this whole thing."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Be a bit awkward if you couldn't, huh?" Stiles says with a small huff of laughter, "so does this mean we can finally start acting like it?" he continues.

"Yeah, we'll just have to explain it all to the pack first."

"Explain it? I mean, maybe Scott would need a full on explanation but I'm pretty sure the rest of them can figure it out on their own."

"I don't know about that. I doubt they have any idea what an emissary even is." Derek says, feeling a bit lost. Honestly, Stiles has been kept so busy with his training lately that he's barely had a chance to see the pack, let alone explain what a magical adviser to werewolf pack is.

"An emis-? Why does that matter?"

"Well, if they don't know what it is, how will they understand your role?"

"My role? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks, feeling completely lost at this point. It feels like they're having two entirely different conversations at this point.

"I'm talking about us dating!" And look at that, they're actually having two entirely different conversations.

"Dat-I'm talking about you being my emissary!" Derek shouts, confused and startled. Dating? Does this mean Stiles feels the same? What the fuck just happened? (and honestly, Derek is pretty damn tired of having to ask that.)

"I'm your emissary?"

"I'm your boyfriend?!"

"I mean...only if you want to be." Stiles says, shy and hesitant in a way he rarely is.

 

"Well...same to you." Derek grunts out.

"Meaning boyfriend or emissary?"

"Um..both, I guess." Derek feels awkward and out of place. He was definitely not prepared for this conversation. Honestly, Derek wanted to wait until the pack was more settled before even entertaining the idea of talking to Stiles about this. But of course, Derek should know better than to expect Stiles to follow his carefully laid plans.

"You guess? Look, don't feel obligated just because I made a fool of myself."

"What? No, of course not. It's just...are you sure?" Derek asks, quietly. He needs to be sure Stiles understands what he's getting into.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just mean, I'm not very good."

"What are you talking about? Is this some sex confess-"

"What, no! I mean as a person, I'm not a good person." Derek clarifies.

"What the fuck, Der! Don't say shit like that." Stiles shouts, his face going red with anger before he continues," You're amazing. You're absolutely the strongest person I've ever fucking met. Your selfless and thoughtful and you just keep fucking trying no matter how awful it gets for you. You're fucking awe-inspiring, man."

Derek blushes to the tips of his ears and looks down at his hands.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks, sounding more confident but still a bit questioning.

"Of course, how could I not be?"

"I mean, this isn't just because I'm going to be your future emissary, right?"

"You do realize that Deaton is my current emissary, correct? Are you asking if I have a crush on _Deaton_?" Derek asks, incredulous.

He can't help but smile fondly as the sound of Stiles' laughter echoes through the air.

* * *

 

And that's how Stiles got here; using his magic powers to play fetch with his actual wolf boyfriend on their special new moon dates.

Who knew they'd have _Gerard fucking Argent_ to thank for this?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels rushed. My laptop broke in the middle and I had to make the deadline and then accidentally deleted this last minute.


End file.
